Birthday fail
by NekoxUsa
Summary: It's Kagome birthday today so she tries to spend time with her friends it all ends badly as one thing catches Eri, Ayumi and Yuka's eyes. Inuyasha Taishou, the most popular guy in Shikon High. The down side? Kagome hates this guy. But will he make her birthday worth it or is that just a wish that will never come true? InuKag One-shot birthday fic for hanyou'sdoggieearslover!


*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**A/N: This was a birthday fic for my best friend hanyou'sdoggieearslover! Sorry it's like a day late but here it is! Reveiws are welcomed! But this is one of the very few one-shots I will do. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kagome_

"Ooh Kagome look!"

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were ogling at Inuyasha mowing his lawn. It was my birthday today, so I decided to invite my best friends over so we can hang out right? But that was the worst mistake of my life since I forgot the most popular guy in school, Inuyasha Taishou, was my neighbor.

I rolled my eyes, Inuyasha was the last guy I wanted to think of right now.

"Kagome you lucky girl you got Inu-OH MY GOD HIS MUSCLES!" I sighed, he must have taken off his shirt because all three girls scrambled for their phones and began to take pictures.

But as I reached over for my coke it wasn't even up to my lips when they all fell to the floor causing the soda to spill all over my uniform.

I scowled and looked over the three and they had content looks on their faces as they were under the window.

"Oh my god I think he looked right at me!-"

"No way Yuka! He saw me and winked-"

"Ayumi, Yuka. We all KNOW he smiled at me!"

I fumed as the can was crushed in my hand, standing up I went to my closet and took off my clothes and replaced them with a mint green shirt and white shorts. I stomped off to the bathroom and ignored the squeals of the three so called 'friends' and cleaned the coke off my face.

Either way, I put my hair in a high ponytail and slammed open the bathroom door and glared at the girls who immediately shut up. "I invited you guys to hang out with me on MY birthday! Not stare at Inuyasha!" I yelled before slipping on my white flats and left the room.

'_Can't t__hose __girls __not __think __about __Inuyasha__!? __What__'__s __so __good __about __him __anyway__!' _I was like a volcano ready to explode.

But as I left the house I looked over, the fence separating my lawn and Inuyasha's lawn, was short so I could look over and catch sight of the shirtless figure pouring water over him. But his amber gaze met my hazel ones and he smirked.

"Hey Kags, like the view?" Immediately my face went red and I scowled, "N-No! And Don't call me 'Kags' It's Kagome!" I yelled but then Inuyasha ran to me, leaped over the fence like an olympian and landed a couple of feet away from me.

"Really? Cause your friends sure did. I even posed for a few shots." He replied with a cocky grin on his face and huffed.

"Gee, thanks." I replied with sarcasm before I continued my way towards the park. But a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back towards him until my back hit his bare chest. "So Kags-"

'_Ugh__! __I __hate __it __when __he __does __this__!' _I thought angrily as I struggled but he chuckled, "Happy b-day Kagome!" He said before he lifted me up bridal style and I yelped before he carried me towards his house, making sure he cleared the fence he continued to carry me until we stopped.

I looked around and noticed a mud puddle right in front of me.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, my voice etching with venom. But Inuyasha only smirked, a one I knew oh so well as he leaned in and stopped at my ear.

"Oh I would." He replied and I held my breath as his warm one teased my skin. I shivered before I no longer felt his arms around me and I gasped as I fell into the mud and it got all over my face and clothes.

I was trembling with anger. "Inuyasha!" I yelled, standing up, I knew I was covered in mud from head to toe, and this was my favorite outfit and I probably won't be wearing it any more unless I wanted to look like a chocolate bar.

"You-You Oh!" I yelled in frustration as I stomped away. But not soon enough Hojo came and I blushed and looked at myself.

'_Oh __god!__Hojo __must __think __i__'__m __a __pig__!' _But I heard the chuckles from Inuyasha and Hojo smiled at me but then turned to Inuyasha and frowning. "Inuyasha, you should respect Kagome a little more." He said firmly before smiling at me.

"Happy birthday Kagome, would you like to go to the movies with me?" He asked, holding a bouquet of roses as a gesture. I looked towards Inuyasha and saw anger flash in his face and looked at Hojo.

"Sure. I would love to Hojo." I replied taking the roses and Hojo beamed. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight!" He replied before exiting and I smirked as I turned back towards my house and sticking my tongue at Inuyasha.

"Feh! The dude's mental anyway, anyone can see how ugly you are Higurashi." He said and I finally snapped.

"Inuyasha can you just shut up!? You've ruined my life more than just once! It's always like this! Do you know how many times good things that actually happened to me were ruined because of you! Just leave me alone!" I shrieked but froze as I realised what I said.

His expression dropped, "Kagome I never knew-" But I turned away and raced towards my house, ignoring all apologies coming from behind.

* * *

"Come on Kagome don't be like that."

Yuka replied, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were at my house apologizing for the last hour, but I paid no mind. I was still mad at them for trashing my uniform, and the soiled outfit was now washing with my uniform.

I was wearing a tight, strapless black dress along with ebony earrings hanging from my lobe. My hair was in a high ponytail but the ends were curled and I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I looked _perfect__. _

I got the red lipstick and placed it on my lower lip and some on the top before rubbing my lips together and pouting in the mirror.

"Kaagooommmeee"

I frowned as Eri's call sounded from nowhere but I still ignored them. I grabbed the pink tube of mascara and applied some to my eyelashes and smiled into the mirror. But I searched around for the necklace that tied it together wasn't on the countertop I panicked.

"Here. You left it on your bathroom sink." Ayumi said as she handed it to me. I frowned and murmured my 'thanks' before placing it on and suddenly my mood brightened. But I fingered it. The chain was silver and small compared to the huge onyx that hung at my neck.

I painted my nails red and I brought my small pink and black checkered handbag that had my phone, twenty dollars and emergency tissues inside. I walked over to my closet and slipped on the black stilettos and looked into my full sized mirror once more before nodding and heading downstairs.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka followed, I frowned but did nothing more as I caught sight of Souta and his friend Shippo stared wide eyed at me.

"H-Hey Kagome!" Shippo gasped, he was thirteen, he had a radiant shade of orange hair in a small ponytail and had aqua blue eyes. He was cute, small for his age but I treated him like a second brother.

"Hey sis why so dressed up?" Souta asked as he and Shippo focused on their game once more. "Nothing, Hojo wanted to take me out. Hey mom! I'm off!" I replied, I wanted to wait outside since I knew gramps would freak if he saw me right now.

"Alright Kagome! Call me when you're done!" She called back and I said 'yes' and such before Buyo came up to me. I grinned at the cat before scratching it behind the ears and leaving the house.

It was still 7:55 so I had time.

"Hey Ka-woah." I froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice so I looked over on his side of the lawn and saw him staring at me. I caught the sight of amazement in his eyes so I smiled, '_Ha__! And he said I was ugly__!' _But I looked away and pretended to fix my hair.

"Hey Inuyasha." I replied and He made his way towards me. "Don't tell me you're actually going with that moron!" He sighed and I scowled.

"His name is Hojo, and of course! He after all is the only one who actually cares that today was my birthday." I replied. But Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it as his arms wrapped around me in an embrace.

My heart leaped out of my face as it was going faster and faster...

"I-Inu-" I began but he inhaled and exhaled. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry if your birthday wasn't the best." He began as he let me go. My face was red and I knew it, but I was at a loss of words. Inuyasha _apologized__!? _

"But-" His golden eyes looked into my hazel ones and his fingers probed up my chin and he leaned in, capturing my lips with his. My whole body went numb as my legs buckled.

But an arm wrapped around my hips and he sustained me. Butterflies were bouncing in my stomach as his other hand cupped my face. I finally closed my eyes and savored the sweet feeling of his lips against mine.

But we parted and I could only stare at him.

"Happy birthday Kags." Inuyasha said and he stepped away before Hojo appeared. "Hey Kagome! Wow you look wonderful!" He said as he handed me a box of chocolates. I smiled and muttered my 'thanks' but my eyes went back to Inuyasha. Who was on his side of the fence at stared at the ground, his face a bright red.

"Uh-" I began but Inuyasha's eyes met mine and I looked at him pleadingly and Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha made his way towards me, stopping as he was next to me and looked at Hojo right in the eye.

"Hojo right? Get lost. Kagome's mine." He said as his hand went on my shoulder and he pulled me onto him and I blushed but looked at Hojo's shocked face.

"Oh...sorry. I-" Hojo began, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I felt bad so I smiled at Hojo. "Hey Hojo, you know Eri is on the market." I said with a wink and he blushed and nodded.

"Yea...thanks." He replied before going back on his car and driving away.

"Poor guy." I muttered at Hojo but Inuyasha leaned his head onto mine. "Yea, but Kagome...wanna go out somewhere? My treat." Inuyasha said and I looked up at him to see him looking right back at me.

"Sure, And Inuyasha..." I said with a smile as I managed to lead him back to the fence. I suddenly shoved him and he yelped as he fell onto his mother's flower garden.

"That's for ruining my outfit." I replied with a grin and Inuyasha smirked before pulling me into the dirt with him.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? A special thanks to hanyou'sdoggieearslover and a happy birthday! And if you guys want to see more of my work I am working on a inu/kag story '_Crossing Paths' _****Check it out and reveiw! **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 1,974**


End file.
